Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. The appearance and quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designs, packaging, and fabricating display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority.
An electrowetting device, such as a display, includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain liquid, such as opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the liquid in the pixel. For instance, resolution and quality of an electrowetting display may depend on a number of factors, such as optical transmissivity or reflectivity of material layers of the electrowetting display and pixel size, just to name a few examples.